1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a foldable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, foldable devices, e.g. notebook computers and cellular telephones, include a main body and a cover rotatably connected to the main body. During use, only users in front of the device can view the device. There is a need to provide a foldable device that the users off to one side can view without moving the device.